guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Northern Wall (mission)
Objectives Scout for Bonfaaz Burntfur's Charr forces. * Search north of the Wall to find the Charr. * Report your findings to Captain Calhaan. * ADDED Find a new way back. Run to the Wall. * BONUS Recover the four pieces of Kilnn Testibrie's armor and return to his tomb. Walkthrough Primary The primary objective is pretty easy: simply follow the path northwards, fighting your way through the devourers, gargoyles and grawl. You will encounter one boss near a closed gate (which you must open with a lever), and another near a skirmish between gargoyles and grawl. When you encounter into the Charr boss and his group, you're almost at the end (point A on the map). Watch the cut scene, and then it's a mad-dash back to Captain Calhaan. Do not stop to fight the two devourers you will run into, and definitely do not try to fight the Charr that are pursuing you as there is another group of Charr chasing you on a parallel route that intersects with your route further on. It is enough for one party member to reach the captain; if for some reason you get held up and the enemy forces get too close, someone can try to grab their attention for a few seconds, buying the others some time and probably dying in the process. You have around three and a half minutes to make the run, which you can complete with just over a minute to spare, if you don't stop anywhere. Talking to the captain triggers the second cut scene and the end of the mission. Bonus Once the first cut scene and the end sequence is triggered, you will not have enough time to do the bonus. Therefore, finish the bonus before fighting the Charr boss. Kilnn Testibrie's armor is found in the wreckage you find scattered about the second part of the map, past the levered door. Kilnn's tomb is located in the northeastern part of the second area. The quickest path to him is to go under the short bridge adjacent to the tarpit (where the grawls and gargoyles were/are having a brawl), and follow the snaking passage until you see his tomb to the right. Talk to Kilnn to get the bonus objective. There are four pieces of armor; their locations are marked on the map to the right. # Kilnn Testibrie's Crest behind a broken wall # Kilnn Testibrie's Cuisse up some steps to the side of a round arena # Kilnn Testibrie's Greaves up a hill, just before the Charr boss (Drub Gorefang) # Kilnn Testibrie's Pauldron in a corner, guarded by a Grawl (Makani Ookook) or Devourer boss You can pick them up as you complete the primary objective. First pick up the crest, then go through the narrow ravine to the ruined arena for the cuisse. Go past the fighting grawl and gargoyles (and the boss), over the bridge and to the left to the greaves on a ledge. Finally, backtrack slightly and take the looped track to the pauldron; a boss will be guarding this wreckage. Stay on the loop to encounter Kilnn again, this time to your left. Note: This bonus is occasionally buggy: the player finds only three armor pieces, with one of the wreckage piles yielding nothing. The bug can be worked around: as the armor pieces stay in your inventory, simply repeat the mission, retrieving the pieces of armor in a different order. Almost certainly, you will obtain the missing piece (in addition to duplicates of two pieces). When you talk to Kilnn, he will take all the armor pieces, including duplicates. Creatures NPCs * 5 Squire Zachery * 14 Kilnn Testibrie Monsters *Charr: ** 5,6 Charr Blade Warrior ** 6 Charr Axe Warrior ** 6,8 Charr Scout ** 8 Charr Axe Fiend ** 5,6 Charr Stalker ** 8 Charr Hunter ** 7 Charr Shaman *Devourers: ** 4,8 Carrion Devourer ** 4,8 Whiptail Devourer ** 3,8 Plague Devourer Bosses * 6 Onaona Kubkub * 7 Drub Gorefang * 6 Igg Fecpelter * 7 Slur Scarchest * 6 Makani Ookook * 7 Swag the Lasher * 6 Fleck Grokspit * 7 Maul Riptear * 6 Spazz Mindrender * 7 Marr Burnhorn * 6 Claw Fleshfixer * 7 Fume Kindleflail * 10 Bonfaaz Burntfur Dialogues Briefing from Squire Zachery. Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Fort Ranik. Notes Players looking for a cartographer title can uncover large areas of the map by heading towards the source of charr instead of running from them. There're two sections (north and south) that hold a 0.4% gain. One area is mentioned below in the glitch section (south). The other area (north) is also reachable only after the cut scene. Players should follow the mission path after the cut scene until they see a group of charr running up towards them from the right. Players can make a right turn onto this path which will lead them through an alternate path to reach the captain and uncover a large southwestern area of the map at the same time. To explore this path without triggering the cut scene see below. You can stop the charr invasion. 3 level 20 players from the group are enough to kill all charr and one player run to report to the captain. Glitches If you Sprint past the Charr after the cut scene to where Bonfaaz Burntfur and his Charr army were, you will soon reach the "edge of the world" (see adjacent picture). This is one of the few areas in the game where the map has such edges. Players seeking to reach the cartographer title and explore the southern portion of this mission (which is commonly unexplored) can do so without the pressure of the time limit after the cut scene. You will need to be a monk as a secondary or primary class and have rebirth. At the very end of the mission before the cut scene that triggers the time limit, there is a group of charr and a boss. There is also a bridge just past this group. When a player is resurrected with rebirth while the player using rebirth is standing underneath the bridge the resurrected ally will be teleported onto the bridge instead of below. This allows the resurrected player to explore the southern portion of the map without the time limit. It is possible to get the whole team above the bridge with only two players using rebirth. Using the necromancer skill Consume Corpse or Necrotic Traversal no longer works to get on the bridge from underneath. Also on the map in this mission if you look near Piken Square there is a fogged area that is accessible on the way back to the wall. If you notice there just before the bridge the Charr try to cut you off from the right. If you run down the right path from where the Charr come from, you can explore this area and uncover that fogged over spot. Great Northern Wall, The